Nome Kingdom
The Nome Kingdom is the home of the underground species called Nomes, and is sometimes referred to as the Dominions of his majesty the Nome King. Geography It is located underground, beneath the mountains to the north of the Land of Ev. The road from Evna to the Nome Kingdom is guarded by an iron giant which prevents visitors from finding the Nome King's palace. The Kingdom can also be approached through the Rubber Country. There are no trees or small animals in the Nome Kingdom, only mountains of bare rock. Inside the mountains are vast caverns which extend for miles and miles. Thousands of nomes work at furnaces and forges, hammering precious metals or polishing jewels. Somewhere in the Nome Kingdom is a hot bubbling lake where Nomes enjoy swimming, and the Great Domed Carvern (the largest cave in the kingdom) houses the Metal Forest. Royal Residence The Nome King's throne room is a round, domed cavern that is grandly furnished. In the center of the room is a throne carved from a single boulder of rock, rude and rugged in shape but glittering with great rubies and diamonds and emeralds on every part of its surface. Other rooms in the royal residence are grand beyond compare, with great arched ceilings and polished marble floors and walls. They are furnished with thick velvet carpets, heavy silken draperies, and richly carved furniture made of rare olds woods and covered with delicate stains. Upon the mantles, shelves, brackets, and tables are ornaments of every description, though none are purple or green. The palace is lit by an unseen source that provides soft and pleasing radiance. Military The Nome Army consists of fifty-thousand soldiers clothed in glittering armor of polished steel, inlaid with beautiful gems. Each wears an electric light on his helmet and they carry sharp spears and swords and battle-axes of solid bronze. They are perfectly trained and ready to assemble at a moment's notice. When they are not required as soldiers, they work as metal workers and miners. Some have enchanted spears that return to their hands after being thrown. They have been led by a series of generals including Blug, Crinkle, and Guph. History During the reign of Roquat of the Rocks, the Queen of Ev and her ten children were sold to the Nome King, who transformed them into items of Bric-a-brac and placed them in his palace. Ozma of Oz arrived with a contingent from the Emerald City expecting to rescue the Queen of Ev, though she and nearly all her party were transformed into ornaments as well before being rescued by Billina. (Ozma of Oz) In his desire for vengeance against the people of Oz, the Nome King dug a tunnel beneath the Deadly Desert and allied himself with some dangerous neighbors. Upon emerging in the Emerald City, he drank from the Forbidden Fountain, forgot everything, and was returned to the Nome Kingdom. (The Emerald City of Oz) Later, he was dispatched by Tititi-Hoochoo, the Great Jinjin, and was succeeded by his chief steward, Kaliko, who became the new Nome King. Category:Locations Category:Nome Kingdom